Videl's Voice
by Sunkissed04643
Summary: A recent graduate of high school, Videl has the whole rest of her life ahead of her. However, high demands have caused her to consume herself in an eating disorder. Will someone see right through her before she goes over the edge? GxV
1. We did it!

Chapter 1 – We did it!

"Videl Satan," the principal announced into the podium. Videl walked towards the superintendent, who gave her a diploma and shook her hand quickly and mindlessly. She glanced down at the envelope and walked back to her seat with the other students.

"Gohan Son," the principal spoke again. Gohan walked with that happy-go-lucky grin on his face as he always did. Videl smirked at the excitement he had when he received his diploma. He came back and sat down next to her. They were seated in alphabetical order and oddly enough, it put her next to him.

"Well, we did it!" he said as he stood next to her, waiting for their line to finish so they could sit down.

"Yea, we never expected YOU to graduate," Videl said playfully.

"Guess I proved you all wrong," Gohan said, before he sat down and respectfully enjoyed the rest of the ceremony.

Later on, all the graduates stood outside in the sizeable courtyard to take pictures. Chi-Chi spotted Videl and started gleaming with happiness. She ran over and embraced her excitedly, being careful not to knock her cap off her head.

"Congratulations dear! How does it feel," she asked.

"Feels great," Videl said, as she forced a smile.

"Now don't you go leaving, I need to get a picture of you with my son as soon as I track him down," she said laughing as she walked away to look for him.

Videl laughed to herself. That woman always cracked her up.

"Videl," A voice screamed. She looked to see it was Carrie, her father's girlfriend. He constantly cheated on Carrie but of course, what could she do about it?

"Hi Carrie," Videl said.

"Wow! It's so great! You Graduated," she said.

"Yes…yes I did," Videl said, walking away. She hated her father's disrespect towards her mother's memory. All he did was see girl after girl. And they were getting younger and younger each day. Carrie was a year older than she was. She missed her mother so much, but it was so hard to grieve when her father didn't even seem to care.

"Hey Videl! Wait up," a voice called after her. She knew that voice. It was Gohan.

"Gohan! We did it," she said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much for making these four years great. And thanks for teaching me how to fly!"

"Oh it was no problem, Videl. I enjoyed your company. I just hope I get to train with you sometime in the future and help you get stronger."

"I would love to train with you over the summer," Videl said.

"Great then it's…"

"Kids! Kids! Let me get a photo!" Chi-Chi interrupted madly.

Videl giggled. She absolutely loved Chi-Chi's personality. She moved closer to Gohan as he put his arm around her and smiled.

"Perfect…" Chi-Chi thought. "My future daughter-in-law with my beautiful son."


	2. Flying high

Chapter 2 – Flying High

Videl woke up as the bright sun hit her face. She looked at the clock, which read 10:00. She had overslept. Good thing her father had been out with Carrie all night. He would have killed her if he knew she wasn't up bright and early to train. She got up and quickly brushed through her short hair. She then went in the closet and slipped into a sports bra and some shorts. She ran downstairs and on her way out walked past the fridge and paused. She then continued on outside.

"Videl! Videl!"

Oh god…it was Carrie. Did she ever leave? Videl turned and smiled to see Carrie and Hercule sipping drinks by the pool.

"Going off to train my dear," Hercule asked.

"Yes, father," she responded.

"Make sure you're careful! Go at a steady pace…that body of yours needs all the help it can get."

Videl smiled and nodded to her father. He had no idea. Her body did need all the help it could get…but not the help he was thinking about. For once she just wanted to look like the movie stars. Maybe then, Gohan Son would look at her as something other than a training partner. She was strong enough. She could never beat a super saiyan, but she could kill her father instantly. She never had the heart to tell him because of his big head.

Videl flew off to the Son household, where she would meet Gohan. While in the air she thought. She did some of her best thinking while she was flying. How could her father do this to her? Did her mother mean nothing to him? Could she ever be as thin or as beautiful as her mother? Could Gohan ever see her feelings? What would he do if he found out? Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed she had arrived and started to land. Gohan was already outside training with Goten. That little guy was so cute!

As her feet hit the ground Gohan's face lit up.

"Hey Videl!"

"Hi Gohan…Goten."

"Hi Videl," Goten said with a giggle.

"We were just going to take a break and eat something," Gohan said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes!" Videl said. "Fine."

"I want rice!" Goten said.

"Let's see what mom cooked, ok kiddo?" Gohan asked.

"Ok," Goten said, running ahead of Videl and Gohan.

"So how have things been?" Gohan asked.

"Well…same old same old I suppose. Dad's always got some girl over the house if it isn't Carrie. I can't stand her. Can you believe she's eighteen? She's only…"

"A year older than you," Gohan finished. "Disgusting."

"Yea…well I'm getting used to it. Training keeps me distracted.

"Well you've got an outlet," Gohan said as he patted her on the back. He rushed to the kitchen table and started stuffing his face so he could beat out Goten on some of the food. Videl chuckled. It was like feeding time at the zoo.

"Oh I'm sorry Videl…did you want something?" Gohan asked, almost embarrassed.

"No, I'm fine," She laughed.

"Oh…big breakfast huh!"

"No…I didn't eat yet today…I'm just not hungry."

"Well that's ridiculous! Eat something, dear!" Chi-Chi interrupted.

"Mrs. Son, I'm really fine, thank you!" Videl said.

"Ok, just promise you'll have something before you leave the house."

"Definitely," She said as she sat next to Gohan who was almost done.

The afternoon was great training. Although she got extremely banged up, it was great to have some practice and a good challenge. Training with two saiyans was not exactly easy work. The sun began to set and Videl sat down on the grass. Gohan joined her.

"We should probably get back. My mom will start worrying about Goten," Gohan said.

"Alright…well I'll see you tomorrow then," Videl asked between breaths.

"At least come back to get some water. You never ate today!" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Ok…water does sound good," Videl said.

The three entered the small house and were greeted by Goku.

"Hey kids! How was training," He asked with a smile.

"It was great," Goten said energetically.

"Well, Aren't you just a ball of fire again! Come on kid. You need to take a bath and then get to bed. Say goodnight to Gohan and Videl," Goku said between laughs.

"Okay…" Goten said sadly but agreeably. "Goodnight Gohan. I'll see you tomorrow, Videl."

"Goodnight," The two said.

"Can I get you guys anything," Chi-Chi asked.

"Some water for Videl…and I'll take whatever you got!" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Water…" Chi-Chi said. "The kitchen's closed." She pulled out two glasses and filled them with water.

"Thank you Mrs. Son," Videl said with a smile.

"You're welcome, dear. So how was training today," she asked.

"It was so much fun. It's relaxing to just focus on training now," Videl responded.

"I bet. When I was your age it was all I did!" Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly.

Videl's vision started to blur. But she managed a smile as Chi-Chi went on. She started to feel really nauseous. She begged herself not to throw up in front of Chi-Chi…in front of Gohan! Did it suddenly get hot in the house? She started sweating like crazy. Water! Some water would help. She grabbed for the glass and knocked it over as she fell out of the chair and her head hit the hard floor.

"Videl?" Chi-Chi flipped out.

"Videl!" Gohan screamed as he went to see what was going on. He lifted her limp body. "She's passed out."


	3. What happened?

Chapter 3

Videl opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? There were pictures of Gohan all around the room, as well as the rest of his family. There were all kinds of martial arts posters as well. No one was around. She tried to get out of the bed she had somehow gotten into, but she was so weak. She couldn't even move.

All of a sudden Chi-Chi peered into the doorway. Noticing Videl was awake she came in.

"Oh honey! You're awake…thank goodness!"

"What happened? I feel horrible," Videl said.

"You passed out."

"That makes sense…I remember not feeling well," she said.

"Maybe I'll have to go easier on you next time," Gohan said with a smirk as he entered. Chi-Chi smacked him.

"She probably just had a hard day. Did you ever eat anything, dear," Chi-Chi asked, concerned?

"No…I guess I forgot." Videl said weakly.

"Honey, you can't do that! Let me go fix you something right now," Chi-Chi said as she left the room.

Just as Gohan was about to get a word in Goku entered the room.

"Hey there Videl! You gave us quite a scare," he said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know why this happened."

"It happens to the best of us…just rest," Goku said.

"I feel terrible. I should just call my father so I won't burden you."

"Oh no! Chi-Chi and I insist that you stay the night. She already called your father. You can sleep in here. Gohan will take the couch," Goku said.

"I can't do that!" Videl said.

"Really, I'd rather see you doing better before I let you take off," Gohan said.

"Alright…I'll stay the night," Videl said.

"Good," Goku said. "I'm off to bed. I have to train early tomorrow. But let me know if there's anything you need at all during the night!"

"Thank you Mr. Son," Videl said with a smile. He then left and closed the door halfway.

"How's your head?" Gohan said, pulling the ice pack more to the bump where she hit it.

"It hurts a little. It's nothing that'll keep me down for too long!"

"I really hope I didn't work you too hard," Gohan said.

Videl beamed with anger. "Why do you all think that? I'm fine. Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No! Not at all," Gohan said. "I was just really worried. Seeing you go down like that. I really care about you. I don't ever want to see you like that again."

"Thanks Gohan…I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just so used to taking slack about my training and my body and everything else from my father."

"Don't worry about it," He said as he slipped one of her sweaty bangs out of her forehead.

"So this is your room," she asked with a smirk.

"It is," he said looking around. "Too homely to spend the night in?"

"No it's quite a comfortable bed. Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping on the couch?"

"Yea, don't even worry about it Videl! Just get some sleep," he said. And with that he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Videl blushed. Did he just kiss her? She didn't have much time to ponder, because Chi-Chi came in with a huge tray of food.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Son! You didn't have to do this! This is so much. It's like a restaurant in here," Videl said with a laugh.

"Just eat what you can. I want you to get better," Chi-Chi said, very concerned.

"I'm fine. I don't even know what happened."

"You just need to keep your body fueled. Especially training with those two. You can stay here as long as you need to. I just want you to get better. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, but thank you Mrs. Son. I really appreciate it."

Chi-Chi exited the room and Videl started to pick at the plate full of food. It was so much food. But she didn't want Chi-Chi to think she hated it –especially after all the work she put in on the meal. Videl quickly began to eat the meal, shoveling large portions into her mouth, and drinking all 3 glasses of water Chi-Chi had left for her.


	4. Awkward

Chapter 4 – Awkward

Videl looked out the door. All of the lights were off and she assumed everyone was asleep. She crept to the bathroom and opened the door. It was so beautiful and homey. She looked at the orange candles that were sitting around the counter with the double sink. She then leaned over the toilet. She pulled the seat up and lodged her finger in her throat. She began to vomit. Her face turned beat red and tears welled up in her eyes, which were very bloodshot. As her stomach emptied, she lifted her head up and breathed a huge sigh of relief. She went to the faucet and rinsed out her mouth. Then she opened the door and ran out into---

"Gohan! Shit!" She screamed.

"Videl," he said putting his hand on her shoulder as if to calm her down. "Are you ok? I heard you from the couch."

"I'm fine, Gohan," Videl said, pushing past him. "I just don't feel well. I think fainting did something to me."

"Let me sit with you for awhile."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Please…I insist."

"Your parents will flip."

"I don't give a damn about my parents…I'm worried about you."

With that, Gohan opened the door to his room and tucked Videl into bed. He got in with her, over the covers and stroked her hair.

"I hate seeing you like this," He said. "I wish you would get better."

"Don't worry about me," Videl laughed "Really, I've just had a rough day."

"Have you seen a doctor, Videl?"

"No…I'm sure it's just a bug," Videl said.

"You could be weak though…your blood count could be low or something," Gohan suggested.

"No…it's probably just the flu," Videl said with a laugh.

"Well hurry up and get better," Gohan said with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'd still like to see you over the summer."

Videl smiled. She had never shared a kiss with Gohan, and here he was kissing her on the cheek. Did this mean that he cared? He wanted to see her over the summer.

"I definitely will," Videl said with a smile. She fell asleep in his arms.

The sun shone into Gohan's window and caused him to open his eyes. He looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. Videl…Videl was in his room? Oh shit! Videl was in his room. And so was he! He had fallen asleep. He only meant to comfort her until she fell asleep and then leave. If his mother or father caught him in his room with Videl, he would never hear the end of it.

Gohan quickly got up, trying not to wake Videl and placed her onto the pillow he was sleeping on. It didn't work…Videl started to toss and turn and eventually sat up.

"Gohan," Videl said. "What's up."

"Videl! This is really bad! This is going to look really bad!"

"What are you talking about? Did I fart in my sleep or something?" Videl asked laughing.

"Videl! I'm serious. I fell asleep in here with you. How am I going to get out with out my parents noticing?"

"Window?" Videl asked.

"Not a bad idea…" Gohan said. "I'll see you later," he said, now a little more calm. "Rest up!"

With that he left through the window. Videl laughed to herself. She slept with Gohan. Not sexually of course…but she slept in his arms…all night. Suddenly she felt warmth within her. And she still wondered what he meant by "I'd like to see you." She sat up in Gohan's bed and wondered when her father would summon her…or maybe Chi-Chi would just believe that she's better and let her go.

Gohan entered the front door. He noticed Chi-Chi in the kitchen cooking breakfast

"Good morning honey! Why out so early?" She called.

"Oh…hehe…uh…hehe…I was just enjoying the morning air. And uh…looking for Goten."

"Goten is right there," Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly, pointing to the content little boy, sitting at the kitchen table and awaiting breakfast.

"Hey Gohan"

"Hey kid," Gohan said with a nervous smile. He started to exit as things got awkward.

"How did Videl sleep?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan froze at the doorway.

"I'm sure she slept fine," Gohan said.

"Yea, I would too if your father held me like that."

"She got sick…I wanted to make sure she was okay and I accidentally fell asleep. Ok?"

"It better not happen again," Chi-Chi said sternly, though while she was at the stove she secretly smirked to herself. She then felt some arms wrap around her. She then felt someone kiss her neck.

"Good morning sweetie," Goku said with a smile.

"Goku…we have guests," Chi-Chi said, embarrassed.

"The guests are asleep," Goku said, smirking. He then realized his two sons were in the room. "Hey kids."

"Hey dad! Are we going to train today?" Goten asked rambunctiously.

"Of course kiddo! Maybe your brother will join us while his friend rests," Goku said.

Gohan started to think…friend. The word went through his head. Videl was his friend. But he wanted her to be more, didn't he? Yes! Of course he did. He just didn't know the right way to tell her. He tried to beat around the bush, but she never seemed to understand him…or get it.

"Good morning!" Videl said cheerfully as she walked in.

"Good morning dear! How about some breakfast," Chi-Chi said.

"Um…I guess I could go for a little something," Videl said. Of course, for Chi-Chi…little was probably restaurant-sized. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Goku said.

"So did you sleep well last night, Videl?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed some food on her place mat.

"I did, thank you," Videl said nervously as she started blushing. Something told her Chi-Chi knew. Videl picked at her food, pushing some of it to the side to make it look as if she had eaten a lot more than she planned to. Suddenly, Goku entered and hung up the phone.

"Videl, that was your father. He was checking up on you to make sure you were doing alright. He said he was going to come by right now to pick you up and take you home so you can rest.

"Alright. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Son," Videl said.

"Of course!" Chi-Chi said. "We wouldn't let you fly home under that condition. You're welcome here anytime."

"I appreciate that," Videl said.


	5. Father Knows Best

**Chapter 5**

Videl leaned her head back into the passenger seat of her father's Ferrari. He started the car and let out a big sigh.

"So how long have you been sick, Videl?" He questioned, obviously very annoyed.

"I'm not sick, for the millionth time," Videl shouted.

"Well, why are you randomly fainting everywhere? Am I going to have to have Carrie take you back to her nutritionist?"

Videl loathed Carrie…and her stupid nutritionist. Videl didn't need that stupid stuff. Just because she was a fighter who happened to train a lot, didn't mean she needed to be under the constant eye of doctors.

"Daddy. Please…I don't need that stupid stuff. I think it's just the heat. Really."

"Well I hope you're right, Videl…because I noticed you're starting to become weak."

"What?" Videl screeched.

" And I hate to say this Videl…but Carrie thinks you should learn to eat right so you'll stay thin. You're getting near that age where everything you eat will make you pay."

"I'm fat?"

"No…well I mean…you don't look like your mother did at your age…but…you're not fat…but you should try to take pride in your body, you know?" Her dad questioned. This didn't even make him uncomfortable. He touched this subject so many times. It didn't even occur to him how much pain he was causing her.

Videl fought back tears. She didn't even respond to her father. She pretended to look out the window so he wouldn't notice her suffering. He always had to bring her mother into this.

Videl's mother was such a beautiful and perfect woman. Her father would never find another quite like her. She died when Videl was only nine years old, when a drunk driver hit her. But Videl, now seventeen, constantly looked through photo albums and yearbooks. She couldn't help how beautiful her mother looked. How thin. How PERFECT.

Everytime someone compared Videl to her mother she just felt like she had to work for it. She desperately wanted to be like her mother. Although she didn't know her for long, she knew she was an outstanding woman. And so thin. So very thin…and perfect. And thin.

Hercule pulled into the driveway of their beautiful mansion and slammed the car door, walking in ahead of Videl. Videl, already frustrated, got out of the car and slammed the door, as her father had. She opened the door to see her father talking to Carrie. She disgustedly walked by them, to the fridge, where she took out a jug of water.

"What are you doing with all that water, honey?" Carrie asked Videl.

"Drinking it?" Videl said, as if Carrie was stupid.

"It's not good to drink that much," Carrie said sweetly.

"God Carrie…will you just fuck off?" Videl screamed. She threw the jug of water at her and ran up to her room.

"VIDEL! Videl! Get down here and apologize," Hercule screamed as he heard the pitter-patter of feet going up the wood stairs.

Videl slammed her door and locked it, as tears streamed down her face. Why Carrie? It was always Carrie. In her face about what she ate, what she wore, what she did, how she looked.

"I fucking hate her," Videl thought to herself. She flipped to the picture of her and her mother. There she was…on the beach in a bikini. Perfect breasts, yet such a flat stomach. She even had a rib sticking out. Beautiful, Videl thought. Just then a loud and abrupt knock came on her door.

"Videl! You open this fucking door!" Hercule demanded. "You come out here and tell Carrie you're sorry."

"I'm not opening the door for either of you. Go the fuck away and stay out of my life," Videl spat.

"I'll break down this door!"

"I'll break your face in!"

Hercule backed off. "Maybe we should give her some space," he said to Carrie with a laugh. He would never admit it, but his daughter was stronger than he was by a landslide. The last thing he needed was her kicking his ass in front of one of his girls.

Videl rested on her bed for a few minutes. She then heard her father leave with Carrie. She opened the door and went downstairs.

She opened the fridge to find leftover pasta, a half-gallon of ice cream, and a family-size pizza. She then took out the gallon of water she was going to drink before Carrie came into the problem. She sat down at the table and quickly began shoveling the food into her mouth. She drank more and more water with each bite. After about seven minutes, she had almost killed all of the food. And she could see her stomach sticking out. She finished the entire gallon of water and ran into the bathroom.

She opened up the toilet seat and lodged her head in, once more. She was so full she didn't even have to trigger her body to throw up…it just happened naturally. She shoved so much food into her body it was practically begging to come out. She watched as her food came out in a completely different form. Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw everything up. The pain, the suffering…but most of all the food…the food that could not harm her body anymore…because she wouldn't let it. She sat up after a half-hour, exhausted from all the throwing up, and then proceeded to stand up. She turned to the side and eyed herself in the mirror. She could tell her stomach was getting flatter. Soon she would be able to see a rib sticking out of her skin.

All of a sudden she heard ditzy giggling from the doorway. SHIT! Her dad and Carrie were back. She quickly brushed her teeth and left the bathroom.

"Let's stay in for dinner," Hercule said. "I think there's some leftover pasta and a whole pizza in here somewhere."

"Great! I could go for pizza," Carrie said. Hercule's face dropped. He looked extremely confused.

"I know I put a pizza in here last night," he said to Carrie.

"Videl," Hercule called. "Will you please come down here?"

Videl walked down slowly and apathetically. "Yeah?"

"Videl, do you know anything about a pizza that was in here?" Hercule asked his daughter.

"No…what makes you think I would know about a stupid pizza," Videl said nervously.

"I was just..."

"No Dad! You think I did something with your pizza. Well I didn't. Maybe it was Carrie. Or one of the girls she doesn't know about," Videl spat. And with that she stormed out. Carrie's eyes grew wide.

"Teenagers and their hormones," Hercule said to Carrie.

"She's a pistol dear," Carrie said with a laugh.

"Yea…well there might be pasta in here too," Hercule said. He fished around for the pasta, but again could not find anything. "This is so weird," he continued confusedly.

Meanwhile, Videl was in her room doing intense sit-ups, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Videl! Hey…it's Gohan," the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Gohan, what are you up to," Videl asked as a smile made it's way to her face.

"Nothing really. I just called to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing a lot better, thank you Gohan!"

"I'm not going to lie…you scared the shit out of me," Gohan said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry…I really didn't think I was that weak," Videl said. "But don't worry, I came home and I drank so much water. Even you'd be proud of me!"

"Well that's good to hear. I'm so glad you're doing better. How's everything else?"

"Oh god Gohan…you don't even want to know."

"Not well," he asked concerned.

"That's an understatement," Videl said. "I'm just so sick of my dad…and Carrie. They won't get off my back about things."

"Yeah…I know how you feel," Gohan said. "My parents can be like that sometimes too."

Videl laughed…it was so nice of him to try to relate and make her feel better. But she was sure his parents never brought him down. Either way, she didn't want him to know the entire story.

"Anyway…I just wanted to call to see…" Gohan paused.

"To see what," Videl asked.

"Would you like to go out with me this Saturday night…if you're feeling up to it?" Gohan asked nervously.

"That sounds fun! Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking maybe a walk in the park or something," Gohan said.

"I would absolutely love to! What time?" Videl asked, excited.

"How about I pick you up at eight?" he asked.

"Definitely…a night walk sounds nice."

"Alright then it's set," Gohan said. "I'm glad you're doing better…and I'll…"

"Gohan…wait!"

"Yeah Videl?"

"Is this like…a…you know…is this…a date?" she asked nervously.

"I'd like it to be. Can it be a date?" He asked.

"Yes…yes Gohan…I'd like that too!" Videl said.

"Alright…well hang in there until Saturday, and I'll be there 8pm sharp!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Alright…goodbye Gohan…take it easy," she said.

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and her face beamed. Did Gohan Son actually ask her on a date? A date! It really was a date. He even confirmed it. She was going on a date. Someone actually liked her like that…after a year…she was noticed…by the person who noticed her. Her face was glowing and she didn't even know it. She rushed to the closet right away to pick out an outfit for Saturday. Oh! How far away it seemed!


	6. Saturday Night

Videl looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't that great…but it'd do. She had only lost two pounds in the whole week. She looked at herself in her black capris and white halter top with gray designs. Any normal person would think she looked great, but not Videl.

Her hair fell perfectly into her face, and her nails came out beautifully. Videl didn't usually do her nails, but it was a date, wasn't it? The violet eye shadow looked beautiful with her black eyeliner, softened up by her pale pink lip-gloss. She was dressed to kill…if only she could see it that way. She looked at the clock, noticing it was 7:58, and quickly slipped on her comfortable black pumps. Just as she was fastening the last one, the doorbell rang.

"Videl! Gohan is here to see you!" Carrie called.

The fact that Carrie answered the door really irked Videl. What was she thinking? Oh well…Videl couldn't think about that right now. Gohan was waiting to take her out on a date!

Videl walked down the stairs, eyeing Gohan, in his long black slacks and red collared shirt. He looked so cute. So loveable. Was he holding roses? She got closer to the end of the stairs. Yes! He was holding a dozen red roses. And they looked so beautiful.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said when she finally got to the floor. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi Gohan," Videl said with a giddy smile.

"These are for you," he said, holding the flowers out nervously. Videl could tell he wasn't used to the whole dating scene.

"Oh Gohan! Thank you so much," she squealed as she hugged him. He held her in the embrace as long as he could. He never really saw her quite like this. She was so giddy…so girly…so…exactly how he liked to see her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "They're so beautiful! Let me put them in some water!"

"Alright," Gohan said as he followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she opened a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a glass vase. He couldn't help but to stare when she bent over to get it. He absolutely adored everything about Videl. And he was so glad that he was finally starting to admit it.

"Alright…I think we're all set," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Gohan said. "Let's go,"

They walked out to the driveway, where Gohan had parked his car. He rushed to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Videl smiled as she got in. He quickly ran to the other side and got behind the wheel. He started the car.

"So are you still okay with hanging out at the park?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Videl squealed again.

"Great. I brought a blanket and some food. There's supposed to be a meteor shower. I thought it would be fun to watch. Do you have to be in at a certain time?" He asked.

"No!" Videl lied. "My father could care less," she said with a laugh.

Gohan pulled into the park and went into the trunk of his car to pull out a blanket,

"Are you hungry," Gohan asked.

"Actually…I had a huge lunch," Videl said laughing.

"Haha…leave it to you," Gohan said. "I'll leave the food for later."

"Okay," she said. He closed the trunk and they walked, trying to find a place to settle.

Suddenly Gohan spotted some nice grass under a tree, secluded from people.

"How about over there," he asked.

"I'm fine with that," Videl said.

He spread out the blanket and Videl quickly ran to the other side to help him get it perfectly spread out. They both sat down and got settled.

"So how have you been feeling, Videl," Gohan asked.

"I've been a lot better!" Videl lied again. "I think it was just the heat, honestly.""Well that's good to hear," Gohan said with a laugh. "You had me really worried there."

"I'm sorry. I've just been kind of stressed out," Videl said.

"About your father," Gohan suggested.

"Well yes…" Videl said. "He just gets to me a lot."

"Well," Gohan thought, "He isn't here. So you shouldn't be stressed." Videl giggled. "When you're on a date with me, there's no stress allowed," he said.

"Alright…then do you mind if I kick my shoes off? I think I'm getting blisters," Videl said with a laugh.

"I don't mind," Gohan said laughing along.

Videl was having so much fun just lying around with Gohan. He had to be the only person who didn't make her crazy after an hour of just sitting around doing nothing. For a few hours they talked about the good old high school years. Then they talked about their training. After that they decided to take a walk around the park.

"So how long until this meteor shower," Videl asked.

"It's supposed to start around midnight," Gohan replied.

"I never took you for much of a star watcher," Videl said with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you," Gohan said.

"Well I'm not…but I'm having a good time so far," Videl said as she reached for his hand. She started to flush when he took it and held it in his. They started to walk slower and closer.

Videl never wanted to leave this moment, until Gohan pulled away. He began to wave at someone sitting on a bench. As they got closer, they noticed it was Jared.

"Hey Jared," Gohan called. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great. Have you met my girlfriend Lynn," he asked, gesturing to her.

"Yes. I think we had English together," Gohan said.

"Oh! I knew I remembered you," she said laughing.

"Hi Videl," Jared said with a huge smile.

"Hi," Videl said simply.

"So what brings you guys here," Gohan asked.

"Just hanging out on a nice night at the park," Jared said.

"That's Cool! You guys take it easy okay?"

"Okay! Bye Gohan," Jared said.

Gohan clasped Videl's hand more closely as they walked away. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So don't you know Jared," Gohan asked. "You weren't very friendly."

"I know of him," Videl said.

"That's crazy, I thought everyone knew Jared," Gohan said.

"Well, you did only start at Orange Star during your junior year," Videl pointed out.

"True. But I'm glad I did," he said.

"Me too," Videl almost whispered. They started to go back to their blanket and Videl sat down.

"You know Gohan…" Videl started. "I just wanted to apologize for putting you through all of that torture in high school."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"You know…how I blackmailed you to teach me to fly, because I knew you were the great saiyaman."

"Oh…god. Well I'll admit…you sure traumatized me then. But I'm glad I got to meet you out of it," Gohan said.

"You were such a dork," Videl laughed.

"And you had long hair," Gohan said.

"I guess we both changed a lot," Videl said.

"Hey…do you know what time it is," Gohan asked.

"It's 11:30," Videl said, as she looked at her watch.

"But that's a meteor up there," Gohan pointed up.

"I guess they were wrong," she said as she lay back on the blanket.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that," Gohan beamed as Videl sat up and saw what looked like fifty shooting stars.

"Oh wow!" Videl exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before."

"Videl?" Gohan asked as he stared at her.

"Yea Gohan?"

"Can I kiss you," he asked nervously.

"Of course." Videl beamed. "You didn't have to ask," she said with a smile.

"Well you know…it is the first date. And some people don't like to kiss on the first date. And I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me to kiss me and…"

"Just shut up and kiss me Son," Videl said with a huge smile.

Gohan leaned in slowly until his lips met with hers. Videl put her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to her. She started to feel her body getting chills. She moved in closer and felt his lips move around, feeling hers. She placed her tongue on his bottom lip and moved it slowly. She felt his hand on her hip and started to get even more chills. She felt him pull away and their lips made that click sound she always longed to hear.

Videl looked him in the eye, while he still had his hand on her hip. She loved the feeling. He took her in his arms and lay back on the blanket.

"Videl," Gohan asked.

"Yea," Videl said with a smile.

"Can we go steady?" He asked her.

"You mean…boyfriend and girlfriend," she asked.

"Yes," Gohan said.

"Of course. I thought that was a given," Videl said laughing as she went in for another kiss. She broke it and rested her head on his chest. "Can we sleep here?" she asked.

"No…I don't think that's such a good idea. Plus, it's kind of illegal," he said laughing.

"True," she said. "I just don't want to go home. I want to be with you forever," she said sincerely.

"Me too," Gohan said. He swept her hair out of her face with his finger and saw her beautiful smile. "I feel like I've been with you for years."

"I feel like I should have Gohan. It just feels so right," she said.

Gohan smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She loved it when he did that. And now she knew that it wasn't just a friend kiss. It was a sincere kiss out of love.

Videl smiled under the stars in Gohan's arms. She had never been so happy.


	7. It's gonna be love

Videl woke in her bed the next morning to hear some obnoxious screaming in the house. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Carrie," she said madly out loud to herself

Carrie was always annoying. Even on a Sunday morning she couldn't shut the fuck up so people could get some sleep. Videl put her head back on her pillow and tried to tune Carrie's voice out.

Videl woke up to a very low voice in her ear.

"What are you going to do, sleep your whole life away," Hercule questioned.

"Dad…what…why…what are you doing here," Videl asked tiredly and grumpily.

"Are you aware it's five o clock?" her father asked.

"Now I am," Videl said.

"I can't believe you Videl! How could you be so irresponsible! You have been neglecting your training for so long," her father said. Videl could sense a lecture coming on.

"How the fuck would you know," Videl questioned.

"Stop talking to me like that, Videl. I'm telling you, things are going to change around here. And quick."

"Carrie's leaving?" Videl asked hopefully.

"No…she's not. And you're going to start treating her like a human being. And then you are going to train all day, everyday. And you're going to eat right too. And you're going to do it now," Hercule demanded.

"Ok," Videl said. Her father started to walk away. "Should I start fucking random 40-year-old guys too?" she questioned. She could feel her father's face beaming with anger.

"Videl! You are going to stop this shit. Or I'm going to kick you out on the streets. If only your mother could see you acting like this…behaving like this…looking like this. You really need to get your act together. I say this out of love. You may hate me for it. But one day when you weigh less than 100 pounds, are glamorous, and can still fight well, you will thank me!" He said angrily.

"I already know all of this, dad! You have to tell me how ugly and fat and disgusting and weak I am every day! I'm so sick of it. Please just leave me the fuck alone," she screamed. She was about to go on but her voice went numb when she felt a hand smack her across the face. She rubbed at the sting on her cheek and looked up at her father.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing what he did.

"Your girlfriend needs you," Videl said holding the red mark on her face as she stormed out into the bathroom.

Videl ran her hand under the cold water, splashing it onto her face. Of course it wasn't a big deal physically that her father smacked her. But how could he do that? He was her father. He never did that. Did she make him that upset? She had to stop being such a disappointment to her father. She had to change. She looked at herself in the mirror. Pitiful…

Videl grabbed onto the counter and started crying. Not just crying, but sobbing. Screaming for anyone who would listen. Of course no one did…her father was out by the pool with Carrie, who was swimming topless, because she'd obviously had too many drinks.

She felt so much pain. She just hated herself. She watched the tears fall down her cheeks in the mirror. She then opened it up to the cabinet, where she found a small razor blade. She held it for awhile and looked at it. Then she shut the cabinet and looked at herself in the mirror again. She held her arm over the sink and dragged the razor over sideways. She did it slowly, watching the redness seep out of her flesh. It was painful, but she didn't care. She was dealing with so much more emotionally than she was with this slit in her wrist. She looked down and noticed there was blood everywhere. Completely all over the sink. What had she done? She quickly grabbed the towel and held it tightly against her newly made wound. It just wouldn't seem to stop bleeding. Would she ever clean up all of this blood?

She sat there with the towel on her arm. She didn't know how long it was. She didn't care. She just wanted to take it all back. That was when she leaned her head over the toilet seat and started to dry heave. Her body had nothing to throw up. Nothing but saliva and bile.

"FUCK," Videl screamed loudly. She didn't care who could hear her. She slammed her head against the wall, so obviously frustrated.

"Videl," someone called calmly outside the door.

"Go the fuck away Carrie," Videl shouted. Carrie obviously obeyed.

A few minutes later her father was outside the door.

"Videl – it's 10. You've been in there for almost 5 hours. Will you please come out?" Hercule asked.

"What do you care. It's my bathroom," Videl said angrily.

"We've had dinner sitting on the table for 2 hours," Hercule said calmly.

"I don't want your fucking dinner. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Videl screamed as she sobbed into the wall.

Hercule walked away from the bathroom slowly.

"Teens and their hormones…" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Videl removed the towel from her arm. It was a bloody mess. She rinsed it off and cleaned all of the blood off of the sink. She then took out some gauze and bandaged up the deep slit, which was still bleeding. She walked out of the bathroom, bothered by no one. She walked into her room and locked the door. Another day in the Satan house.

Videl's phone began to ring and she tried to calm herself down before picking it up.

"Hello," Videl said.

"Videl?"

Oh no…it was Gohan.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said trying to sound cheerful.

"Videl…are you crying," Gohan asked sensitively.

"No…I'm fine," Videl said as her hand shook the phone.

"No you're not," Gohan said, knowing she was lying to him. "Can I see you?"

"Please Gohan…just don't. I don't want to see anyone right now. Can we just run away or something," she asked.

"Videl…you're hysterical…don't go anywhere…I'll be right there," Gohan said as he abruptly hung up the phone.

Videl hung up the phone sobbing. How was she going to explain all of this to him? She lay down on her bed, hoping she would just fall asleep and be able to give Gohan an excuse.

About twenty minutes later she heard a tapping on her window. She opened her puffy red eyes and lifted her head off of the pillow to see Gohan, standing outside, looking very concerned. She went to the window and let him in.

"Videl! I," he was cut off when she pulled him close to her and kissed him. She didn't know how long she kissed him for. She didn't even care. She just knew she liked kissing him. It comforted her. He pulled away and held her tightly. Her head was on his chest and she was trying hard not to start crying again. He sat her down on the bed.

"Videl…what is going on," Gohan asked.

"It's nothing…just my father and I had a fight," Videl said forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry…that's really tough," Gohan said sincerely. "I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"Thank you Gohan," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. "You mean so much to me…now that I have you, I don't know what I'd do without you," she said with a smile.

"Well you'll never get to find out. I'm not leaving you. I'm here to stay," Gohan said.

"We've only been together for a day," Videl said sadly. "How can you promise that?"

"Because I love you," Gohan said.

"What?" Videl asked frightened.

"I love you," Gohan said again.

"Gohan…how can you…"

"Trust me Videl…that's all I ask. I know it's sudden…but I fell in love with you long before I asked you out. I'm not just saying I love you to throw it around. I can see myself with you for the rest of our lives," he said as he kissed a tear falling down her cheek.

"You really mean it…don't you," Videl said crying even more.

"Yes…I do. And it kills me to see you upset like this. I want to make you happy."

"You do Gohan…and you keep me sane," Videl said with a smile.

Gohan laughed. "There's a smile."

"Please don't leave me," Videl said as she took his hand.

"I'll be here as long as you need me," Gohan said. He held her as she turned the other way and put her head on the pillow. He figured she was drifting off to sleep. He stroked her hair and placed his arm back around her.

"Gohan…" Videl said softly.

"Yea Videl," he said as he smiled. Her name made him smile everytime he said it.

"I love you too…" she whispered as a tear fell from her cheek and onto the sheets.

She turned around and looked into Gohan's eyes. She kissed him slowly and then pulled away.

"I love you so much," Videl said as she started to cry.

"Videl…don't cry," Gohan said. "You just calmed down."

"I know…but I'm so happy," she said. "You're the only one who ever takes care of me like this."

"No one else will get the chance," Gohan said smoothly. "Now get some rest…I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Videl said. She put her hand around his head and kissed him deeply on the lips. She could definitely see herself waking up next to him everyday for the rest of her life. He broke the kiss and put his hand on her cheek.

"Please…go to sleep," Gohan said. "There'll be plenty of time for that."

Videl turned the other way as she felt his body up against hers. He put his arm over her hip and rested his hand on her stomach. And for once…it wasn't her fat stomach. Just her stomach…just an act of affection.

She put her hand over his and closed her eyes.


	8. A Night to Remember

Six months had passed, and Gohan still kept his promise to Videl. He never left her. And she still constantly needed him – not that he ever knew that. Just him being with her made her feel all the more happy. She felt so safe with him. It was indescribable. And after six months she was still just as in love with him as she ever was. But her health was worsening and things at home had to be worse than ever. Carrie had a constant drinking problem, which caused her to pick random fights with Hercule and Videl. It was constant fighting in the Satan household and one day Videl thought she might just crack. But every minute she spent with Gohan was a happy one. He was totally oblivious to everything she was doing. She had lost some weight, but that didn't make him too worried. Not yet, at least.

Videl flushed the toilet and watched the remains of her breakfast swirl down. Another lovely day…

She stepped onto the scale in her bathroom.

"76! Oh my gosh," Videl squealed out loud as she started jumping up and down. She had finally broken 80 pounds. But she wouldn't stop there. Absolutely not.

Videl looked at herself in the mirror. Four of her ribs were sticking out of her flesh. Beautiful…she thought to herself. Other than that though, she looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had big bags under them, she was pale, and she still didn't feel any prettier…anymore like her mother.

She walked back into her bedroom and slipped into a black skirt and a red tube top. She was meeting Gohan's parents for dinner. What fun that would be. Videl had to eat a meal in front of everyone and keep it in. All of a sudden her door abruptly opened as she was staring herself in the mirror.

"Videl!" Carrie shouted.

"Carrie…I'm right here…you don't have to yell," Videl said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Carrie said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Isn't that outfit kind of slutty for dinner with the family," Carrie questioned.

"Do you think," Videl asked sincerely.

"Yea…" Carrie said. She walked over to the closet. "I'd wear something like this," she said as she pulled out a pink sundress.

"That? I've never worn that," Videl said eyeing the dress. It was her mother's dress. She always longed to fit into it…but never had the figure. Her mother was stick thin.

"Come on…just try it on," Carrie said throwing the dress at her.

"Okay," Videl said. She took her shirt and skirt off and started to get into the dress until she saw Carrie shriek.

"Videl! You're so skinny! I never realized how skinny you were," Carrie said.

"Really," Videl asked.

"Yes…I can see your ribs. That's crazy," she said sipping her beer.

"Hmm," Videl said as she slipped on the dress. She looked in the mirror and saw that the dress didn't cling to her anymore. In fact, it was practically falling off of her.

"I like this better…you should wear this," Carrie said.

"I think I will," Videl smiled.

"Cool," Carrie said standing there, looking a little confused.

"Did you need my help or something, Carrie," Videl asked.

"Oh no…I was just thinking…I came in here to tell you something," Carrie said.

"Was it important?" Videl asked.

"Oh yeah! Gohan is waiting for you downstairs," Carrie beamed.

"Oh shit Carrie! He's probably been waiting for like twenty minutes," Videl said angrily as she shook her father's brainless girlfriend.

Videl ran downstairs and saw Gohan waiting at the door.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said. She put her arms around him and kissed him lightly.

"Hey Videl…everything ok," he asked as he looked around.

"Oh yea…sorry about that. Carrie's kind of drunk," Videl said with a smile.

"I noticed," Gohan whispered. "So are you ready to go?" he asked as he held his arm out to her.

"Absolutely," Videl said as she clasped her arm in his. "Bye Daddy," she screamed to the pool area, where he was with another girl. She didn't wait for a response, she just walked out. She and Gohan walked to the driveway, got into the car and drove off.

"Gohan, I hope you thanked your family for inviting me along with them to the banquet," Videl said.

"They wanted you to come, Videl! You're practically part of the family. You know today we've been dating for six months," Gohan said with a smile.

"I know…this is so awesome! I've never been to a banquet before. But today I get to go with you and your family to the Capsule Corp banquet. I've never been to a banquet Gohan! And this is just so romantic…especially on our six month." She squeaked.

"Haha…Videl. You've never been to a banquet before? Didn't you go to prom?" Gohan questioned.

"No…I didn't feel like going to that stupid three-hour dry humping session," Videl said as they both cracked up.

"Yeah, I didn't go either," Gohan said.

"So why does your family go to this banquet? Does your dad work for Capsule Corp too," Videl asked.

"No…he just does a lot for Bulma, so every year she invites us to the banquet," Gohan said.

"That's nice," Videl smiled.

"Yea…it's also really boring if you don't have a date," Gohan said.

"I'll be your date, Gohan!" she said jokingly. Gohan laughed. She went in to kiss him and he started chuckling.

"Videl…Videl…come on! I'm driving!" he said as he was laughing.

"Okay…okay," Videl said with a giggle.

She sat still for the next few minutes and before she could try to distract him again he pulled into the parking lot of the hall where the banquet was being held. He got out of the car and went around to the other side to take Videl's hand. They walked into the hall together to see many elegant tables, a bar, a DJ, a dancing floor and a huge buffet.

"This is amazing!" Videl said to Gohan.

"Let's try to find my family in all of this chaos," Gohan said with a laugh as he linked arms with her. They walked around a bit and spotted Goten, dressed in the cutest little suit with his hair slacked back.

"Hi Videl!" Goten said, jumping to hug her.

"Hi Goten…long time no see," Videl said leaning down to give him a hug.

"Are you staying," Goten asked Videl.

"Of course I'm staying," Videl said

"Cool – because I'm going to go play with Trunks, but after that I'll come talk to you guys," Goten said.

"Alright," Videl said, but before Goten could run off Gohan interrupted him.

"Hey Goten – have you seen Mom and Dad yet?"

"Yea – their table is over there. We're sitting with Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks," he said excitedly.

"Cool – thanks Goten," Gohan said leading Videl over to the table where he saw his parents. He saw his mother and father sitting elegantly at the table, along with Bulma, who was gorgeous as always, and Vegeta, who looked like Bulma dressed him.

"Hi everyone," Gohan said with a smile.

"Hi Gohan!" Bulma jumped up to hug him. "Oh my gosh! I think you've grown!"

"Haha…oh gosh Bulma," Gohan said. "This is my girlfriend, Videl," he introduced her. Videl smiled when he heard him refer to her as his girlfriend in front of his parents and family friends.

"Nice to meet you Videl," Bulma said as she sat down. "I'm Bulma and this is my husband Vegeta. Our son Trunks should be running around somewhere."

"Good to meet you," Videl said smiling.

She and Gohan sat down to dinner with Chi-Chi and Goku.

"So how have you been, Videl," Chi-Chi asked.

"Very well, thank you. Just training a lot," Videl said.

"How is that going," Chi-Chi questioned, interested.

"I'm getting quicker," Videl said with a laugh.

"That's a good skill to master," Goku said shoveling food in his mouth. "By the way, you guys should go check out the buffet."

"Alright," Gohan said. He lowered his hand to help Videl out of her chair and the walked to the buffet table to get dinner.

"They're cute," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I think so too," Chi-Chi said. "I hope they get married!"

"Me too!" Bulma said. "They're just too darn cute."

"Haha…let's not get ahead of ourselves here, girls," Goku said laughing.

They watched as Gohan and Videl headed back to the table with their meals. They sat down and started to eat.

"So Gohan, what did you decide you and Videl were going to do later tonight," Goku asked.

"I was going to see if she wanted to go to the beach," Gohan said.

"That sounds fun," Chi-Chi said. "Are you going to camp there?"

"Yea, but just for the night, mom."

"That's alright. Just don't get into trouble," Goku said.

"Alright," Gohan replied. "First we have to make sure we aren't too tired."

When everyone was done with dinner, they started to go onto dancing. Gohan wasn't a big fan of the fast, crazy dances. He was mostly found sitting at the table with Vegeta. Videl, however, didn't let that ruin her fun. She danced most of the time with Goten and Trunks. They needed a girl to dance with. All of a sudden Videl turned to them.

"I'll be right back guys, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright Videl. You're going to come back right," Goten asked.

"Definitely!" Videl said with a smile.

Videl walked into the bathroom, where there were no people –thank god. She went into one of the stalls and emptied the dinner she had just put into her stomach. After she came out she looked at her figure in the mirror. Perfect. She then rinsed out her mouth in the sink and used some breath spray.

She walked back out to see Gohan looking worried at the dance floor.

"You okay babe," he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nature just called," she said with a giggle. "Did I miss a slow song?"

"Nope, but you've got two boys over there who are fending for themselves," Gohan said, gesturing to Trunks and Goten. He looked over to his mom and dad, who were dancing together. They were slow dancing through the fast songs. They reminded him of those obnoxious high school couples you just wanted to go away. He smiled as he saw them. He took Videl's hand and led her back to the table to see a very bored Vegeta and an upset Bulma.

"What's up guys," Gohan said, sitting down.

"Vegeta won't dance," Bulma said sadly.

"It's stupid," Vegeta said.

"It's actually kind of fun once you get into it," Videl said, smiling at him.

"Well I think it's stupid, woman," Vegeta retorted.

"Alright, suit yourself," Videl said.

"Hey Vegeta…how about next slow song – I'll dance if you dance," Gohan said with a smirk.

"That's too good to miss…I'll dance one," Vegeta said. Gohan and Videl watched Bulma's face light up.

After about fifteen minutes of talking, the DJ announced the last slow song. Gohan, Videl, Bulma and Vegeta walked to the dance floor and danced near Goku and Chi-Chi.

"So are you having fun," Gohan asked pulling Videl closer to him.

"Yes, I am," Videl said looking at him.

"I have a surprise for you after this is over," Gohan said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Gohan," Videl blushed. "People…Your parents will see."

"So let them see. I'm in love with you…and I don't care if people know it," Gohan said. He leaned in and kissed her slowly on the lips. This was so romantic for Videl. It was like the prom she never went to.

After the DJ packed up the party started to break down as well. Videl and Gohan said their good-byes to everyone and left.

Gohan started the car and headed for the beach.

"So what's my surprise," Videl asked him curiously.

"I think you should wait until we get there," He said with a smile.

"Is it good? Will I like it," she asked smiling.

"I hope so," Gohan said with a smirk.

Gohan pulled into the parking lot and brought out a blanket. He laid it out on the sand and sat down with her.

"What does this remind you of," Videl asked.

"Our first date," Gohan said with a smile.

"So it was a setup," Videl said poking him.

"Of course."

"Oh Gohan…you're so romantic."

"Well I thought we'd hang at the beach this time, since I know you like it so much," Gohan said with a smile.

"Is this my surprise," Videl asked.

"This is just the start," Gohan said as he kissed her. "Did you think I forgot our 6-month?"

"Of course not," Videl said as she leaned in for a real kiss. He lay back with her on top of him, but then he sat up.

"Videl, I have something for you," Gohan said, pulling out a jewelry box. He opened it up to reveal a white-gold ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"Oh Gohan! It's beautiful," Videl squealed.

"It's a promise ring. It means that I only want to be with you. My dad gave it to my mom when they were dating. I'm giving this to you because I want to marry you sometime in the future, Videl. I love you so much," Videl said looking at her.

"Really?" Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes really," he said playfully as he leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away and held the ring out to her.

"I love it," She said as she watched him slowly slip the ring onto her finger. "So are we engaged?"

"No…we're just promising that one day we will be," Gohan said with a laugh. "It's complicated. My dad had to explain it to me before he let me leave with it," Gohan continued.

"I love it. And I love you! Thank you so much," Videl said. She just sat there eyeing the beautiful ring for minutes. She finally snapped out of it when she realized Gohan was still with her. "So are we really camping here? You didn't bring a tent," she said.

"No we're not camping here," Gohan said laughing. "I just said that to my parents."

"Then what are we doing?" Videl asked.

"How would you like to spend the night at a five-star hotel," Gohan asked her.

"Oh my gosh Gohan! Are you serious," she asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's our six-month. I wanted to do something special," he said laughing.

"I wonder what you'll do for our one-year," Videl said with a smirk.

They walked off of the beach and Gohan put the blanket back into the trunk. He and Videl got in the car and he drove across the street to one of the best hotels in the country. They entered the hotel holding hands.

"Gohan…how could you afford this. It's beautiful," Videl said with a smile.

"Bulma pulled a few strings for me," Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I love it…thank you so much for all of this," Videl smiled.

"It's great to see you smile so much," Gohan said, putting his arm around her. He went to the desk and picked up his key before returning to her.

When the entered the room they were shocked. There was a king-sized bed covered in shiny gold bedding. Near the bed was a mini-bar, and the drapes matched perfectly with the bed. Rose petals were scattered across the gold bedding and two candles were lit on the nightstand.

"Gohan! It's perfect," Videl said.

"I'm glad you like it," Gohan spoke sweetly, putting his arm around her.

She started to kiss him and pushed him back on the bed. She placed her arms around his neck and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She kissed her way down his chest until he pulled her back up to his lips. He continued kissing her lips until he made his way down to her neck. He stayed there while he undid the zipper on the back of her mother's dress and threw it to the floor. She pulled him closer to her, if it was at all possible. He started kissing down past her bra and noticed her ribs.

"Videl…look at your ribs," he said.

"What about them?"

"You're so skinny…I never noticed that," Gohan said.

"Thank you," Videl said laughing as she pulled him back up to her. She started to undo the belt to his pants and he helped her to get them off. He pulled her on top of him and started to undo the back of her bra only to watch it slip off. Videl froze.

"Are you alright, Videl," he asked.

"Yes," she said trembling. "It's just…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a virgin," she said.

"So am I," Gohan said. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Videl whispered. "This is perfect. And I love you."

"Are you sure you want to though? I don't want to pressure you," Gohan said

"Yes Gohan. Make love to me," she spoke lightly as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you," Gohan whispered.

"I love you too," Videl said as she stroked his hair back.

The next day Videl woke up lying on Gohan's bare chest. Her bare flesh was on his. It was the greatest feeling in the world. She gazed over at her finger, which held the beautiful gift he gave to her the night before. She then looked at him sleeping and smiled thinking about their night. It really was perfect. She sat up in bed and looked around the room more. She didn't pay so much attention to it the night before. It was so beautiful. Bulma must have gone through a lot of trouble for him. Then she started to think about what Chi-Chi and Goku would think if they knew her and Gohan were in a hotel room. She saw Gohan start to toss and turn as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," she responded.

"Were you up long," Gohan asked.

"No, actually I just woke up," Videl said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything last night. I love you so much," Gohan said.

"Why are you thanking me…I should be thanking you. Especially for this beautiful ring," Videl smiled as she stared at the white gold.

"It was the best night of my life," Gohan said as he kissed her.

"I love you," Videl spoke softly, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too," Gohan said.


	9. Confess

_**Thanks to everyone who has been so loyal with me through this story! I appreciate it more than you could know. I never thought I'd have so many fans waiting for me to write chapters. If only my English teacher could see this! Hehe**_

Videl got up from under the covers and slipped on her clothes, which were on the floor from the night before. She went in the bathroom and hopped in the shower. She looked at her body as she was in the shower. She was getting so skinny. She smiled, as she thought of the fact that she could practically float in thin air. She massaged her scalp with the hotel shampoo, rinsed and stepped out of the shower. She had none of her cosmetics with her, since this was a complete surprise to her.

She walked out to see Gohan still lying in bed, watching the news.

"Hey dork, get up," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I was waiting for you," Gohan smirked.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yeah…but you can come back to my house if you want," Gohan said hopefully.

"That'd be fun, but we'll need to stop at my house so I can get some clothes and maybe a razor," Videl said laughing.

"No problem…we'll stop by. I just have to shower quick."

Videl watched as Gohan got up out of bed and grabbed his clothes, going into the bathroom.

Gohan pulled into Videl's driveway. Videl got out of the car. Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Gohan – wait! Let me sneak in…I don't want them to know I'm home," she said.

"Ok," Gohan said with a smile.

Videl went up to the backyard and saw her bedroom window. She flew up to it and climbed in. Her room was exactly as she left it. The bed was unmade, the door was locked and the music was blasted. She quickly pulled out a bag and put a few outfits in. Then she slipped out of the dress from the night before and put on a denim skirt and a red halter-top. After she finished dressing, she went onto her bathroom and grabbed a razor and some other cosmetics. She flew down and ran back to Gohan's car.

"All set," He asked.

"All set!" Videl confirmed.

Soon enough the car pulled into the driveway of the Son residence. Gohan hopped out of the car and ran around to take Videl's hand. He locked the doors and put his keys in his pocket. He walked in to be greeted by his parents.

"Hey Gohan…where have you been," Goku asked with a smirk.

"We overslept on the beach," Gohan answered.

"That's not good. That'll get you a headache," Chi-Chi said.

"We're fine, Mrs. Son. It was fun," Videl said.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun. Are you staying here tonight, Videl," Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, if that's ok with you mom, I'd like her to stay here," Gohan said nervously.

"That's fine," Chi-Chi said. "Videl, would you like to help me fix dinner," she asked with a smile.

"Sure," Videl said

"That'd be great! Then I can get Gohan to help me train with Goten," Goku said.

"Great! Gohan…go show Videl to your room. You'll be taking the couch again," Chi-Chi said, as Gohan and Videl both smirked at each other.

Gohan opened the door to his room, let Videl in and then closed it again. She put her stuff down and he pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms and staring at her. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips, which lasted a long time. He quickly pulled her onto the bed and started to undo her halter. She backed off.

"Gohan. Remember where we are," Videl said consciously.

"Oh yea," Gohan said, giggling nervously. "You should probably go in the kitchen and help my mom while I get changed."

Videl smiled. It was funny they had to act like young teenagers in front of his parents. She walked out and shut the door. She saw Chi-Chi in the kitchen with an apron for her.

"Here you go," Chi-Chi said, handing Videl the apron.

"Thank you."

Videl started chopping vegetables as Chi-Chi cleaned up the chicken. The three boys came out, ready to go train.

"Bye," Goku said.

"You better be back by six for dinner," Chi-Chi said sternly.

"Okay," all three of them said.

"Bye Videl," Gohan said, kissing her on the cheek before he left the house. Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she watched how new, passionate and pure their love was. She glanced down and noticed Videl wearing her old promise ring.

"So I see last night went well," Chi-Chi said, glancing down at the ring.

"Yes…it's to beautiful Mrs. Son. Are you sure you and Goku want me to have it," Videl asked.

"If you and my son are that serious, I would love for you to have it," Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged her. She held Videl for a long time, noticing how her bones sharply stuck into her flesh. "You know, Videl…you've gotten really thin. Have you lost weight?"

"Yes actually. You noticed?"

"It's hard not to," Chi-Chi said sadly. "You look so tiny. I worry about you Videl. Seeing you last night on the dance floor. You've just gotten so small. Are you eating alright," Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh yes! I eat plenty. I think training has just made me lose it all," Videl said smiling.

"I hope so. You know you can talk to me," Chi-Chi said clasping her hand with her own.

"Thank you Chi-Chi. I promise I'm fine," she said, staring down at her cut up knuckles. Chi-Chi probably thought they were from training, but they were really from gagging herself. She shrugged it off, smiled and continued helping Chi-Chi make dinner.

The Son family joined by Videl sat down to dinner. Goku, waiting for no one began stuffing his face. He stopped when Videl and Chi-Chi started to giggle to each other.

"So uh Gohan, are you and Videl going anywhere tonight" Goku asked.

"Yes, I was going to take her out if that's ok," Gohan said to his father.

"That's fine," Chi-Chi said before Goku could answer.

"Can I go," Goten asked energetically.

"Honey, you need to give them some time to themselves," Chi-Chi said as she ran her hand through his hair. It was just like his father's.

"But I want to go with Gohan and Videl," he whined.

"Hey! I'll be back when you wake up tomorrow," Videl said soothingly. Gohan raised his eyes to look at her talking to his brother. She definitely had a way with kids. "I'll tell you what! How about the three of us go out to lunch tomorrow. And maybe we can stop by the toy store and buy you something," Videl said cheerfully.

"You really mean it," Goten asked.

"Of course. Promise!" Videl said, patting him on the head.

"Well Videl, are you all set," Gohan said, clearing his plate.

"Gohan! Don't rush Videl," Chi-Chi scolded.

"It's okay Mrs. Son. I'm done. Thank you for dinner," Videl said smiling.

"Okay…well you kids have fun," Goku said.

"Bye!" Chi-Chi called as the two walked out the door.

"Bye!" Gohan and Videl responded in unison.

"So where are we going," Videl asked as she took Gohan's hand.

"Well Jared called me and said he was throwing a party. So I thought we'd stop by," Gohan said.

"Alright," Videl said hesitantly.

"We don't have to," Gohan said.

"No! It's ok Gohan. I want to" Videl lied. She knew Jared's parties were nothing but alcohol. She used to go to enough of them to know, which was why she loathed him so much.

Videl and Gohan walked into Jared's house, which obviously proved to be extremely insane. There were drunken people everywhere – passed out, puking and making out. Gohan rolled his eyes. He turned to Videl when Jared came over, holding a schmirnoff.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Can I get you something to drink," he asked.

"Anything non-alcoholic," Gohan asked.

"I can look," Jared said stumbling over people, as he walked away.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Videl told Gohan. She walked and found the bathroom unoccupied. She HAD to throw up. She needed to. She could feel Chi-Chi's dinner making her stomach bigger and bigger by the moment. She opened up the toilet and leaned her head in, vomiting all of the contents of her stomach. Normally she wouldn't sink this low, but she absolutely had to throw up. Since everyone was very drunk she didn't really care. She cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom to see Tara, one of the girls she used to hang out with her freshman year.

"Hey Videl! Too drunk to function," she asked laughing.

"Yea…that's it," Videl said, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't seen you around in awhile," Tara said beaming.

"Yea. Guess I grew up,' Videl said.

"Oh please. Look at you. You're still the same old Videl, maybe just a little fatter," Tara joked. Videl didn't see that as a joke. She saw it as criticism. She wasn't thin enough.

"Hey! Videl! Gohan asked me to give you this," Jared said handing her a drink.

"Okay," Videl said, taking the drink and sipping it. "Is there alcohol in this," she asked.

"What does it matter! This is a party," Tara said, rolling her eyes. "Videl…just have a few drinks. You'll loosen up."

"Alright," Videl said. Maybe she'd feel better if she had a few. "I don't want this stupid sweet shit, give me a shot."

Jared took Videl's hand and led her to the table where people were doing shots of tequila. She started one with Jared. She sipped back the disgusting drink and felt it burn down her throat. She put the glass on the counter and smiled.

"How about another," Jared asked.

"No…I can't…Gohan won't like it," Videl told him.

"Gohan is off drinking himself. Come on. One more. I'll water it down for you," Jared told her.

"Alright," Videl said. "Just one more."

Meanwhile, Gohan was around the house, completely sober, wondering how Videl's trip to the bathroom turned into an hour journey. He was talking with his friend, Shelly, trying not to worry too much, but still concerned about where she might be.

Videl took back her fifth shot of tequila. She slammed it down on the table smiling.

"Hey you…relax! How about a screwdriver," Jared said, handing her a glass almost filled to the top. Videl took it and drank at it quickly. "Come on. We'll go relax." He said leading Videl to a bedroom. Videl drunkenly went with him. He shut the door and Videl stumbled across the room, wondering where she was.

"Who are you," she asked stumbling.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Videl," Jared said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about," she asked, trying to push herself off of him, but not succeeding.

"Oh…not as strong as you used to be Videl," Jared laughed. He held her down on the bed and started kissing her neck as she struggled to get away.

Meanwhile, Gohan laughed as he sipped back a coke, still talking to Shelly.

"You know what Shel, I think I'm going to go check up on Videl," he said concerned.

"Okay! I hope she's alright. Best of luck to you guys," Shelly said.

Gohan walked around the entire house. Why was he here? What he saw disgusted him. There were people drinking all kinds of things. It was chaos. It was complete and total chaos. Gohan went crazy and just started opening every door in the house. He saw so many things he didn't want to see. In some rooms it was like pornography. In others people were throwing up in random places or even dancing on tables. He finally came to a room, opened the door and saw Videl, laying on a bed, with someone on top of her.

"Videl," Gohan screamed, very hurt.

"Gohan! Help," Videl said drunkenly.

"Videl…are you drunk," Gohan said going toward the bed. He looked closer to see Jared. His friend, Jared was on top of his girlfriend.

"Hey Gohan, what's up," Jared asked.

"Not Much Jared. Any reason you were on top of my girlfriend," Gohan asked him, angrily.

"She wanted me," Jared said.

"No I didn't," Videl screamed angrily. She started bawling.

"Did you drink, Videl," Gohan asked.

"Only what Jared gave me," Videl mumbled.

"What did you give her," Gohan asked.

"Just a screwdriver," Jared told him calmly.

"A screwdriver," Gohan said madly.

"Relax man, it's just orange juice," Jared told him.

"I know what a screwdriver is, you idiot," Gohan said, trying to contain his anger.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh," Videl mumbled. She leaned over the bed and threw up, although there wasn't much there since she didn't have anything in her stomach. She started coughing. Jared started to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going," Gohan asked.

"I'm done. That tramp isn't worth it," Jared said.

"Tramp," Gohan asked.

"Yeah," he said drunkenly. "Even 5 shots and a screwdriver doesn't get her drunk enough. Go take your skinny-ass trailer trash bitch somewhere else," Jared said madly. All of a sudden Gohan's fist went into his face and broke his nose. There was blood everywhere in seconds. Jared ran out, frightened and confused.

"Videl," Gohan said. "You alright?"

"I don't feel good," Videl said, as she puked over the bed. Gohan held her and rubbed her back. She started to cough and calm down.

"You all set," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's get out of here," he told her. He took her hand and she immediately dropped to the ground. "Alright…this isn't going to work," Gohan mumbled to himself. He picked her up and started to carry her outside.

"Gohan…" Videl said. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared…you're fine," Gohan said.

Gohan pulled into the driveway with a very drunk Videl. It was well past 2am, so he had a feeling everyone would be asleep. He brought Videl into the house and laid her on the couch.

"I'll get you some water," Gohan said. "I'll be right back."

"No Gohan," Videl called crying.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up my family," he whispered.

"Gohan…stay with me. Please."

"I'm right here, Videl," Gohan said. He took her hand and wiped the tears, falling from her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and she started crying harder.

"Do you hate me," Videl asked.

"No I don't! I absolutely love you," Gohan said with a smile. "I was stupid to bring you to that party." Gohan stared down at his malnourished girlfriend, drunk as all hell. He couldn't help but blame himself. She was getting lighter, which meant she was getting weaker. She was so pale. Her skin was almost blue. She lay on the couch bawling. "Videl…relax okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her lips only to pull away from the shock of how cold they were.

"Gohan…thank you," Videl said in tears. "I love you."

"I love you too babe," he said forcing a smile.

Gohan watched Videl start to talk and then stop. She wasn't even comprehensible. He held a bucket near him in case she decided she was going to vomit again. She couldn't even look him straight in the eye, but the tears kept coming. After about thirty minutes Gohan was able to calm her down. He kept rubbing her back. He watched Videl start to fall asleep.

"Gohan…"

"Yeah Videl."

"I don't want to die," she said.

"Hun…you aren't going to die."

"I want to be normal," she confessed, crying.

"Videl…you're drunk. Just try to sleep."

"Gohan. Don't let me lose anymore weight."

"What?" Gohan questioned.

"Please Gohan. I'm in trouble. Don't let me throw up my food anymore."

"You throw up your food?"

"Don't let me do it…don't let me starve myself to death," Videl sobbed.

"Videl…why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I…"

Videl's head slammed into the couch and her eyes closed. Her limbs lay hanging, weakly.

"Videl?"

…

"Videl?"

Gohan started to panic. He gave Videl the toughest, hardest smack he could give her across the face.

"Videl!" he screamed in tears.

"VIDEL!"

"What is going on in here," Chi-Chi's voice demanded tiredly.

"Mom! Videl is unconscious and she won't wake up," Gohan said in tears. "I think she has alcohol poisoning."

"Goku! Call 911," Chi-Chi screamed to a sleepy Goku, close to the phone.

"Hang in there Videl," Chi-Chi whispered, sitting her up.


	10. How Could you?

Gohan clutched the arms of the chair while he waited to hear any news of Videl's condition. Chi-Chi reached over and held her son's hand.

"Your father will be here soon," she almost whispered. "He had to take Goten to Bulma's." Gohan fought back tears.

"Mom…I can't lose her. I'll just die."

"I know honey. Just try to think good thoughts," Chi-Chi said, trying to keep herself calm for her son. "How did this happen?"

"Videl took off for the bathroom and she was gone for a long time. I figured she was just talking to people. Really though someone kept giving her more and more alcohol. When I found her she was on the verge of being raped. She had no idea what was going on," Gohan said sadly.

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi said in a low tone. "Do you know who the guy was that did this?"

"Yes…It was Jared, mom."

"Jared? The Jared that used to come over and hang out with you," Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes mom."

"Oh honey! We have to do something. We have to call the cops!"

"Mom…sit down." Gohan said as calmly as he could. "It's not going to solve anything. We have no proof that he did anything. I just want Videl to be okay."

"Well her father said he was coming over as soon as possible," Chi-Chi told him. Gohan cringed. Hercule would probably try to kill him.

Just then a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Excuse me. Are you two here for Videl Satan," she asked.

"Yes, we are," Chi-Chi said.

"If you'd like to come with me, I have some updates on Videl's condition."

Chi-Chi and Gohan followed the nurse down a hallway of the ER into a small, unoccupied room. Gohan started to fear the worst. She wouldn't let them see Videl. Was Videl dead?

"Well…I'm telling you, it's a miracle this young lady got here when she did," the nurse started.

"Is she okay?" Gohan asked nervously.

"She's alright. We managed to pump all of the alcohol out of her stomach. But if she had one more shot, she probably wouldn't be alive," the nurse said sadly.

"So she's going to be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yes. But I have a question for you. Do you have any idea what that much alcohol is doing in a 70-pound girl? She's so tiny. Why is she drinking that much?"

"Well, she didn't mean to. Someone at the party slipped her a little too much," Gohan sighed.

"I'm a little concerned about her BMI," The nurse told Gohan and Chi-Chi. "It's thirteen. I don't know how much you know, but that is really bad."

"Well Videl told me something before she passed out," Gohan started.

"And what was that?"

"She was saying how she didn't want to die. I thought it was because of the alcohol, but then she started saying how she was too thin and she was starving herself."

"Well I thank you for telling me this. We're definitely going to have to keep your friend here for awhile. She has a long way to go. It's a shame she let herself get this thin. We don't know if there's any brain damage yet," The nurse continued. "She'll be in the chemical dependency unit for a couple of days and then we are going to transfer her to the eating disorder unit."

"Can I see her," Gohan asked.

"Well she's not awake," the nurse said.

"Do you mind if I just see her," Gohan begged.

"I don't see the harm," the nurse told him. "She's in room 213, right across the hall."

"Thank you," Gohan said, relieved.

"I'll be in the waiting room," Chi-Chi said, kissing her son.

"Thanks mom."

Gohan slowly opened the door to see Videl, hooked up to all kinds of things. She was sleeping, as the nurse said and looked very exhausted. He saw a feeding tube and two other IVs hooked up to her lifeless arm. He walked up to her bed and pulled up a chair. He stared down at her arm, her thin arm, with so many needles in it. He took her hand and turned it over to kiss it. Videl was still wearing the ring he gave her. Gohan looked around. He hadn't been in a hospital room for a long time. He looked at all of the monitors. The room was so depressing. So amazingly…white.

There was not a window to be found in the room. Gohan's mind started to wander. He wondered how many people died in this room that his dead girlfriend was laying in. He looked back down at Videl. She was sleeping peacefully, but he could tell she was exhausted. Then again, getting her stomach pumped probably wasn't much fun. He tilted her head towards him and kissed her on the lips again. They were warm, unlike the night before. He smiled at the warmth, hoping it was a sign she had gotten better.

"Videl…how could you do this to me," he asked into the silence. Of course he wasn't expecting a response, although, he would've loved to hear one. He put his hand on her chest and felt down to her ribcage and stomach, feeling her bones, which were easily detectable.

"How could I not notice," Gohan said out loud. "But how could you do this to yourself, Videl. Why didn't you come to me? Was it my fault? Why can't you wake up and talk to me? You're so stupid…how could you do this." Gohan started to cry against Videl's hospital bed. Why couldn't she wake up? Why couldn't she just put her hand on his head and tell her he was going to be okay? Gohan kissed her on the forehead and went to walk out. He stopped before he opened the door and turned back to her.

"But…I still love you."

Gohan walked out and shut the door. He was crying openly and he didn't care. For once in his life he had a reason to flat out sob in public. All of a sudden he saw his father. Goku walked up to Gohan and embraced him.

"I'm sorry son…your mother told me everything in the waiting room."

Gohan was silent.

"But you know…it sounds like she's going to get better," Goku started.

"She's not going to get better dad! She's in there unconscious and she can't even hear me! And she might have brain damage!"

"But Gohan…she's going to wake up," Goku said, putting his hand on Gohan's back. Gohan shrugged his hand off.

"We don't know that dad!" Gohan screamed,

"Honey! What's going on," Chi-Chi came over and asked Gohan.

"Just everyone leave me the fuck alone," Gohan screamed as he ran through the hospital halls. Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged glances, wondering what was going to happen. This was just as straining on them as it was on Gohan.

Gohan came outside the hospital and took off into the air, flying as fast as he could. He didn't care who saw him…he just had to get out.

He flew for a few miles, when he saw Bulma's house from the sky. He landed. Maybe she would be able to help him. Gohan landed and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Thankfully, Bulma answered.

"Bulma, you have to help me," Gohan screamed in a panic.

"Gohan! What are you doing here? Is Videl alright?"

"No she's not…I don't think she's going to live," Gohan said, holding back tears.

Bulma held Gohan in an embrace.

"Gohan, I think it's going to be alright. Please just come in and sit down," Bulma started. She sat him down on the couch and rubbed his back. "That's it…calm down."

"I don't want to live anymore," Gohan said blankly.

"Yes you do," Bulma said.

"How do you know anything," Gohan screamed.

"I'm sorry Gohan…just sit down. Try to relax."

"Gohan?" a little voice started.

"Goten…go play with Trunks okay?" Bulma asked nicely.

"Okay," Goten said, in the dark about what was happening.

"Please Bulma…you have to help me," Gohan begged.

"How can I help you. I'll do whatever I can."

"I don't want to live…Help me die," Gohan pleaded.

"Oh Gohan…you're breaking my heart," Bulma said sadly. "Look…you know what I think? Videl is still alive…and she is hanging in there. What if she wakes up and you're dead? She'd feel terrible."

Gohan sighed. Bulma had a point. And he was being really drastic. He had never dealt with losing a woman he loved so much.

"Come on…I'll take you back to the hospital," Bulma said soothingly.

"Ok…" Gohan said.

"VEGETA! VEGETA!" Bulma screamed

"WHAT WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled back, very perturbed.

"You need to watch the kids. I'm going to the hospital."

"Whatever…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Vegeta! Don't start with me!"

"I heard you woman. Get out!"

Bulma grabbed her purse and stormed out with Gohan.

When Bulma and Gohan arrived at the hospital the waiting room had become more filled. Goku, Chi-Chi, Hercule and Carrie were all sitting in the waiting room with the same expressions, just hoping Videl would wake up. Gohan saw Hercule and wondered what was in store for him.

"Oh Gohan! Are you okay," Chi-Chi asked.

"He's all right…he's just upset," Bulma said.

"Oh thank goodness…thank you Bulma," Chi-Chi said.

"How is she," Gohan asked pleadingly.

"The nurse said nothing has changed," Goku said sadly.

"Dammit," Gohan uttered.

Hercule buried his face into his hands.

"Gohan…" Hercule started.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, hoping he wasn't going to try to start anything with him in the waiting room.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes…the nurse said Videl wouldn't be alive if you hadn't gotten her to the hospital. Thank you for saving my little girl," Hercule said sadly. Gohan started to cry again.

"Oh Gohan…" Bulma started. "I hate seeing you like this," she said putting her arm around him. Gohan got up and walked down the hall. He didn't care if he had to ask the nurse, he had to see Videl.

Gohan opened the door of Videl's room to see her looking the same. He walked over to see a little patch of Videl's open eye.

"Videl?"

Videl's eyes were squinted.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled crying. "Can you hear me?"

Videl's eyes opened a little wider.

"Gohan? Are you there?"

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed happily. "Videl! You're awake!"

"Gohan…where am I?" Videl asked.

"You're in the hospital. Hold on…I have to get the nurse!"

Gohan quickened his pace and ran out the hospital door. He yelled to anyone in the hospital who could hear "She woke up! Videl woke up!"

"She woke up?" Hercule said excitedly. He got up to join Gohan and the others followed.

"I saw her…she opened her eyes!" Gohan screamed happily.


	11. Deny

Hercule, Chi-Chi and Goku quickly rushed down the hall to Gohan.

"Honey! What's going on," Chi-Chi demanded.

"Videl woke up!" Gohan exclaimed.

Hercule ran into the hospital room.

"Videl! How could you do this to me," Hercule yelled, half angrily, half relieved. He ran to her side and embraced her.

"Daddy, What are you doing here," Videl asked.

"Of course I'd be here," Hercule said.

Just then the nurse entered.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to need you all to clear out so I can check Videl's vital signs and talk to her," the nurse said. "There will be plenty of time for visiting later."

Everyone started to walk out and Gohan reluctantly followed them. The swinging door closed behind him. It seemed like the waiting was just as painful as when they were waiting for Videl to wake up. What was the nurse asking her? What was going on? Did Videl have brain damage?

Gohan placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He felt a hand brush up and down his back and looked up to see Chi-Chi, sitting with him through the whole thing, just as concerned as he was.

"Relax honey. It's going to be okay," she whispered softly.

"Yea Gohan, I wouldn't worry much. At least she woke up," Hercule said.

The four sat quietly for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about a half hour until the nurse came back out.

"How is she," Gohan asked as he looked up at the nurse hopefully.

"Well…there's not brain damage," the nurse started, as everyone seemed to look relieved. "She doesn't have any idea how she got here or how so much ethanol got into her system. She also denies anything about an eating disorder," the nurse said staring at Gohan.

"Can I talk to her," Gohan asked.

Before the nurse could continue Hercule stood up. "Now listen here son! My daughter may have had alcohol poisoning, but she's beautiful the way she is. There is no way in hell she has an eating disorder."

"Sir, with all due respect, I've seen your daughter and how her health has been. She weighs a measly 70 pounds. When I met her she was well over 100," Gohan argued.

"You don't know anything!" Hercule screamed.

"I know plenty! Because I actually take the time to pay attention to her!"

"She looks just like her mother did when she was her age…there's nothing wrong with her!"

"Her mother wasn't healthy!" Gohan screamed. He ran down the hall.

Hercule walked in the opposite direction out the door. He needed some time to himself to think. Gohan was right, as much as he didn't want to accept it. He knew he had neglected Videl, and therefore couldn't tell she was struggling with her health. He couldn't believe he let it get this far. He should've noticed when Videl weighed 70 pounds. He should have known that wasn't normal. He was so tied up on the woman he lost all those years ago...Videl's mother. He missed her so much he almost lost his daughter because of the things he said and neglect he inflicted upon her. As much as he hated to admit it, Videl had a problem, and he didn't help it at all.

Gohan walked down the hall and got to Videl's door. The nurse quickly followed and caught up with him.

"Please, just let me talk to her. Just for a few minutes," Gohan begged.

"Alright…I'll give you five minutes," the nurse said agreeably.

Gohan walked in to see Videl lying in her bed and staring around the room.

"Hey Gohan! What's up," Videl exclaimed happily, as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey Videl," Gohan responded blankly. He came in and took the chair next to her. She held out her hand as if reaching for his and he clasped it with his. He kissed her hand and then stood up to give her a long awaited kiss on the lips. He ran his hand through her messy hair.

"Gohan how did you get in here," Videl asked. "The nurse said I still had a checkup."

"Videl…are you telling the nurse the truth?"

"Of course Gohan," Videl laughed. "Grow up, I'm not twelve."

"Well you're not healthy either," he said, stroking her ribs.

"Gohan…what are you saying," Videl asked nervously.

"Videl…come on. I love you and I know…about everything. We can get you help."

"Help for what? I don't need help! I told you, I drank and now it's done with. I don't ever want to go near alcohol again," Videl defended.

"Videl…you know that's not what I mean," Gohan said calmly.

"Well then what do you mean," Videl asked.

"I mean…your weight."

"Gohan! Please! My mother was this light at my age."

"And from what your father tells me she was a lot shorter than you are now and still quite a bit underweight."

"Gohan…I'm fine. You've been around me. You know I'm fine," Videl smiled.

"I wish I could believe that," Gohan mumbled.

"How can you not believe me, Gohan? Because some stupid nurse says that I'm too thin? What does she know! She's just jealous!"

"Videl…please. Don't do this," Gohan begged.

"Gohan! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Well then you obviously forgot…"

"Forgot what," Videl asked.

"When you were drunk you told me you were starving yourself to death and that you were scared you were so skinny," Gohan started.

"I never said that," Videl snapped rudely.

"You did, baby."

"Well I was drunk! I probably said other stuff too," Videl defended.

"Videl…please don't do this to me. I love you. Don't put me through this. And my family…they love you. And your father is out there. He loves you so much he can't bare to see you like this."

Tears started to well in Videl's eyes as Gohan looked deeply into them, searching for an answer. She felt as if she was being ripped apart. He stroked her hand and she started to fight back the tears.

"Videl…stop trying to be the hero. We all know you're not healthy right now and you need help," Gohan continued.

Videl continued to fight, but in vain. A tear dropped down her cheek and onto Gohan's hand.

"Videl…"

"I need help Gohan."

"What?" Gohan looked up at her.

"Please help me! I don't want to die," she muttered, sobbing into his arm.

"Videl…you're breaking my heart," Gohan said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," Videl said. "I'll do whatever I have to. Just get me better."

"You're going to be okay, Videl. You just need to tell what you told me to the nurse." He held her hand for what seemed like forever and kissed her wet cheek.

Just then the door opened and the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said.

"Wait," Videl called. "I…I…"

"Miss Satan, is there something I can help you with?" the nurse asked.

Gohan clasped her hand, letting her know he was there for her.

"I need help…I've been starving myself," Videl said simply.

Gohan smiled through his tears. She finally did it.

"Alright, Mr. Son, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said seriously.

Gohan walked out of the room to see his parents, clueless still about what had happened with him and Hercule. Gohan wondered if Hercule would even come back. He explained to his parents and Bulma what had happened with Videl. After that, all they could do was sit and wait.

About ten minutes later, Hercule came back.

"Sorry…I just had to blow off some steam," Hercule said.

"It's fine, Hercule. If there's anything we can do to help just let us know," Goku said.

"Thank you. But your being here is enough," Hercule said, forcing a smile.

"We know how hard this must be," Chi-Chi said placing her hand on his arm.

"Thank you…I just…I can only blame myself for her size," Hercule said. "I always wanted her to be like her mother, I forced her to be living and breathing exactly like her." Hercule stopped. "And now…" He began to fight tears. "Now…she might die."

"Hercule…I'm sure your daughter won't die," Chi-Chi started. "Of course as a loving parent you're going to blame yourself, but this isn't your fault," Chi-Chi said.

"It really isn't…she's right," Bulma agreed.

The nurse slowly walked into the waiting room.

"Alright folks, I think we have a plan," she started.

"Is Videl alright," Hercule asked.

"Well, she isn't, but hopefully she will be. Here's the plan…Videl has a long way to go. We're going to transfer her immediately to the eating disorder unit, where she will be an inpatient for at least three months. There she will receive counseling, both for her and family or people she chooses."

"So she told you she has an eating disorder," Hercule asked.

"Yes Mr. Satan. It appears your daughter could quite possibly be suffering from anorexia and bulimia," the nurse said.

"So what is there for us to do," Gohan asked.

"Well, there's no need for you to be here anymore since she is going to be transferred. You are free to go home. You may of course visit the eating disorder clinic during the appointed visiting hours," the nurse said.

"Can I see her," Hercule asked.

"Videl is having a very rough time. I don't believe it is good for her to see anyone right now while we transfer her to the eating disorder unit. You may come back tomorrow when we get her settled and you can always call her."

"Can she call us?" Hercule asked.

"She is free to use the phone as well," the nurse said.

"Okay. Thank you for all your help," Hercule said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Satan. Now all of you go home and get some rest."

Goku got up and stretched. He took Chi-Chi's hand and looked back at Hercule.

"Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Goku said.

"Thank you very much," Hercule said, walking out in the opposite direction.

"Well Gohan, do you want to come back to my house? You could train in the gravity room with Vegeta. It could take your mind off of things," Bulma said with a smile.

"Actually, I think I will," Gohan said. "Thanks Bulma."

"We'll swing by and get Goten," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh no! Leave him! Him and Trunks are having so much fun. You two take some time to yourselves," Bulma said.

"Really," Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes! My treat," Bulma said.

"Alright…thanks Bulma," Chi-Chi said. "And Gohan…we'll call if we hear at all from the hospital before you do on your cell."

"Thanks mom," Gohan said, hugging his mother.

"I love you," Chi-Chi said. "You're a good kid."


	12. Fight

Gohan unpacked and settled into one of the many rooms in the Briefs mansion. He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully everything would get better from here. All of a sudden he felt the presence of someone else on the bed. He looked up to see Goten.

"Gohan! You're really going to stay here," Goten asked energetically.

"Yes, I think I will for awhile," Gohan said.

"How long do I get to stay," Goten asked.

"I think that's up to mom and dad," Gohan said with a smile.

"Are you going to train with us," Goten asked. Sometimes Gohan wondered if he asked as many questions as a four-year-old did.

"Sure, maybe later. I'm so tired," Gohan said.

"Okay," Goten agreed.

"…Hey Gohan," Goten asked.

"Yeah, what Goten," Gohan asked, a little annoyed because he wanted to nap.

"When do I get to see Videl again," Goten asked sadly.

"Really soon, Goten. I promise," Gohan said.

"Why can't we see her now," Goten asked.

"She's really sick right now," Gohan said.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I think she is," Gohan said.

Just then Bulma entered the room.

"Goten, what are you doing in here? Trunks is looking for you," she said cheerfully.

"Really, where is he," Goten asked.

"He's in the gravity room, training with his father," Bulma said. "Go on! Give your brother a break okay?"

"Alright…I'll see you later Gohan," Goten said. He ran out of the room and the pitter-patter of childish footsteps was heard through the hall and down the stairs.

"How are you holding up," Bulma asked, sitting on the bed.

"I'm alright I guess," Gohan said.

"Good. You know Gohan…you can stay here as long as you need to," Bulma offered.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Gohan smiled.

"You're always welcome here," Bulma said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Bulma. I'm just going to go to bed," Gohan said.

"Alright…well feel free to help yourself to anything," Bulma said with a smile.

She hugged him and he put his head on her shoulder. She felt a tear drop onto her collarbone.

"Gohan…you can talk to me," Bulma said.

"I'm just worried," he told her. "I almost lost her."

"I know…I know how it feels. Trust me."

"I just want her better and out of there," Gohan said.

"She will be soon enough…don't worry," Bulma smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry…you're a good kid. Things will get better." She left the room.

Gohan relaxed and put his head back on the pillow. He drifted off to sleep, which was pretty crazy considering it was only 9pm. He was so exhausted from the past few days; he needed the sleep desperately.

Gohan tossed and turned. It was three in the morning and he kept hearing an obnoxious noise, which distracted him from his sleep. He flew out of his bed when he realized it was his cell phone. He rushed to answer it when he saw the hospital on the caller ID.

"Hello," he answered.

"Gohan," Videl said sobbing.

"Videl…what's going on," Gohan asked.

"Gohan…I…I can't…I can't."

"Videl…relax. What is wrong," he asked.

"I can't do this. I want to come home."

"Videl…I thought we agreed this was best for you."

"I know…I just. I hate it here. I thought I could do it, but I can't."

"Videl. Can't you just try? For me?"

"Gohan…I can't. Will you please come get me?"

"I can't do that babe. I want you to be better," Gohan said.

"If you loved me you'd come get me," Videl said.

"Videl…don't be ridiculous. You know I love you," Gohan responded angrily.

"Please Gohan…I…I can't do this. Just come get me. And we can run off somewhere. I promise I'll change for you. Please."

"Videl, as great as that sounds, you know you can't do this on your own. I want you to stay in there okay?"

"No Gohan! I want to come out. Please. I'm so scared," Videl sobbed into the phone.

"Videl…as much as this kills me, I won't get you out. Stay there, please," Gohan said.

"Please Gohan. My father won't get me. No one loves me anymore," Videl said sadly.

"Videl…we do love you. And we want to help you. So you have to stay there," Gohan assured her.

"Why are you being such a jerk? I'm telling you I'll change. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. But don't kid yourself. We both know you can't do this on your own. Look Videl, I'll come visit you tomorrow during visiting hours, alright?" Gohan asked.

"Don't bother."

"Excuse me?" Gohan asked.

"Don't bother," Videl said blankly. "Who was I kidding? You don't want to help me…"

"Videl…don't do this," Gohan said holding back tears.

"You have to know that if you told me this, I would trust you," she said.

"I would hope you'd want the best for me," Gohan told her.

"How do you know this is the best for me?"

"You're with professionals, who are going to help you get better," Gohan argued.

"Gohan, they're making me eat all this stuff I don't want to eat. And they're putting IVs in me that are pumping all these liquids into my body to make me fatter. And the people here…" Videl started to cry. "Please Gohan…please don't make me stay."

"Videl…you're breaking my heart, really. But trust me, everything they're doing is to help you," he said. "You weighed 70 pounds! You need to gain some weight."

"So basically, you're not going to help me," Videl asked.

"I'm going to help you by keeping you in there, Videl. I promise I'll come visit…" Gohan was cut off.

"Goodbye Gohan," Videl said angrily. Gohan heard the phone slam. He threw the cell phone across the room and started crying just the way Videl had been. It seemed so lame for someone like him to cry. He was stronger than this. But she meant so much to him. Did he do the right thing? Maybe she was being honest when she said she could change herself. Then again, she was freaking out that she was starting to gain weight. But what if this jeopardized everything?

Gohan didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He kept wishing that the phone call didn't happen. He prayed that it was just a bad dream and he would wake up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Gohan came downstairs the next morning into the kitchen to see Bulma in her bathrobe making breakfast.

"Good morning Gohan," Bulma said.

"Morning," Gohan replied.

"How did you sleep last night," she asked.

"Alright," Gohan lied, completely dodging the fact that Videl had called him.

"Can I get you anything," she offered. "I'm making pancakes for the boys."

"No thanks, Bulma. I was just going to grab something. I'm going to catch Videl for the morning visiting hours," Gohan said nervously.

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" Bulma asked.

"No, it's fine. But thanks," Gohan said.

"Alright, well send Videl my love," she smiled.

Just then Gohan ran into the room.

"You're going to see Videl," he asked. "Can I come Gohan?"

"You're too young, Goten. They won't let you in the room," Gohan lied.

"When do I get to see her," Goten asked.

"When she's better. I promise," Gohan told him. "I have to go though! I'll be back later."

"Alright. Take care, Gohan," Bulma called.

Gohan went outside and rose up into the air to fly to the hospital. The journey seemed longer than ever, even though the hospital was only fifteen minutes away. Gohan felt like he would never get there. Eventually though, he landed where no one could see him and walked in.

The eating disorder unit was quite nice. There were many rooms, an arts and crafts room, a cafeteria and a sitting room with a TV. Gohan approached the front desk.

"I'm here to see Videl Satan," he said.

"Alright. I'll just need you to sign in here and specify your relation to the patient," the woman responded cheerfully.

Gohan signed in and walked into the unit. He continued down the hall until he saw the sign outside the room, which read Videl Satan. He walked in, only to see her asleep, with an IV in her arm. He pulled a chair over and stared at her.

After about ten minutes, he took her hand. Her eyes started to flicker and she woke up.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing," He asked.

Videl sat up, but stiffly struggled.

"Watch it," Gohan said, laughing as he went to help her.

"Thanks," Videl said simply. "I didn't think I was going to see you again."

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you," Gohan asked with a smile. Videl smiled back at him.

"It's just hard to be in here. I'm so lonely. And I miss you," Videl said.

"I miss you too. But don't worry about anything. Once you get out of here, we're going to go somewhere, just the two of us on a vacation," Gohan said.

"Where are we going to go," Videl asked.

"Wherever you want," Gohan told her.

"I'll think about it," she said with a smile.

"Has your father visited you yet," Gohan asked.

"No…that's why I broke down last night. No one visited me during evening visiting hours," Videl said.

"Well, that won't happen again. I'll be here every visiting hour there is," Gohan said with a smile. Videl started to giggle.

"What did I do to deserve you," Videl asked.

"You were born Videl Satan," Gohan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh god! Don't get all corny on me," Videl said smiling.

"Why, is that bad," Gohan asked kissing her neck.

"Haha. Only you, Gohan. So how is everything else going," she asked.

"Goten has been asking about you," he said.

"Well bring him in to see me!" Videl demanded.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for him to see you like this," Gohan told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I would like to see him," she said.

"We'll see. My parents said they were going to visit a little later. But I don't want to keep you. I want you to take advantage of everything this place has to offer! So I'll be back tonight, okay?" Gohan asked.

"Alright," Videl said.

"Think of where you want to go when you get out," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll think about it," she smiled.

Gohan walked out of the room and Videl relaxed in her bed, lying over on her side, relaxing her arm, which was overtaken by needles. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	13. The Plan

Videl walked out the door of her hospital room and snuck down the hall. She was so surprised that the halls were practically empty. She continued walking, afraid that someone was going to catch her. She had to get out…she was smothered. She couldn't take it anymore. She started to run, so fast that she hoped no one would catch her. She finally got to the exit doors of the hospital and pushed one open, walking gracefully to her freedom. She stepped out in her hospital gown and gazed out into the parking lot. There were no cars. There were no people. There was no sign of any life at all. She could almost hear the air, the world was so still.

"Gohan," she called out into the silent air.

"Gohan!"

Videl ran up and down the parking lot, screaming like a madwoman. She just shouted Gohan's name into the still air. Had he abandoned her? Had the whole world abandoned her and left her to thrive in this crazy place where people were force-fed by needles?

She grew exhausted walking up and down the sizeable hotel parking lot and collapsed onto the tar crying.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this? How? You promised you wouldn't leave me," she called into the afternoon air.

Videl felt someone shake her.

"Videl?"

"Videl, wake up, you're having a bad dream," Hercule called, shaking her with a good amount of strength.

Videl's eyes fluttered and began to open. Her head rolled over to the side and gazed at her father.

"Daddy," she asked.

"Videl, are you alright," he asked, wiping away one of the tears that streamed down her face.

"Where's Gohan," Videl asked, nervously.

"At his house, I'd assume," Hercule said with a smile. "I'm sure he's just thinking about you," Hercule assured her.

Videl stared blankly around the room, still confused about what happened. She didn't know what to think about the dream. She stared up at her father.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited," he said.

"Yeah, well Carrie calls I guess," she said blankly.

"I broke up with Carrie," Hercule said.

Videl was speechless. Carrie was his joy, his everything. How could he just kick her out of the house?

"You see, Videl, you really scared me," he started. "When I got the call saying you were in the hospital I thought I'd lost you. It made me realize I was almost going to lose all I had left of your mother. I love you both very much, but every time I looked at you, you reminded me of her."

"I know, Dad," Videl assured him.

"No, Videl. I'm not sure you do."

Videl looked up at the ceiling, blankly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, Daddy…I."

"Videl, I know I'm responsible for this. I always wanted you to be exactly like your mother. And because you have that same determined personality to please everyone as she does, I almost lost you," Hercule admitted staring at the floor.

Videl let out a huge sob and then looked the other way.

"You know I'm right. You may not have to admit it…but you know it," Hercule said.

Hercule reached over and grabbed his daughter's hand. It was a gesture he hadn't done in so long, if ever.

"Videl, don't cry. This is just a stepping stone. This family is going to get better, okay? We're going to get help, for ourselves, and I'm going to appreciate you more," Hercule said softly.

"Thank you, Daddy," Videl sobbed.

She let out a huge smile, the one he hadn't seen in years. He embraced her, the way he always wanted to.

Meanwhile, Gohan sat in the guest room of Bulma's mansion on the bed. He went through magazines cutting out different pictures and pasting them onto a poster board.

Goten and Trunks were running around the hallway when the peered in and saw Gohan doing the peculiar craft.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing," Goten asked.

"It's a surprised for Videl,' Gohan told him.

"What would she want with a stupid poster board," Trunks asked.

"It's more than that. You'll see later," he said.

"Can we help," Goten asked.

"Yes, but you have to follow my instructions really carefully," Gohan instructed.

"Okay,' Goten whispered, feeling important.

Bulma smiled from her room, hearing the three boys work on this cute little project. She heard footsteps and Vegeta came into the room.

"What in the bloody fuck are they doing," he asked Bulma.

"I have no idea, but it's a gesture for Videl," Bulma whispered.

"Well why the fuck would she want arts and crafts done by a young man," Vegeta asked.

"It's called romance, Vegeta," Bulma said with a smile. "You know, what we never have," she teased.

"Don't start with me woman," Vegeta called.

"I'm sorry honey, why don't you make it up to me," Bulma pleaded.

"No, I have to shower," Vegeta said, pulling her hands off of him.

"That's romantic," she mumbled as she lay on the bed.

Gohan entered the eating disorder unit, carrying the rolled up poster. He saw the receptionist waiting at the desk as if expecting that he would come by at every possible moment he could.

"She was moved today," the receptionist told him. "She's further down the hall in room 413. She's on her way to recovery," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Gohan said, walking down the hall.

He walked in the room to see Videl staring out the window from her bed.

"Hey stranger," he called.

"Hey!" She shouted excitedly.

"Looks like you're doing better," Gohan noticed.

"I guess," Videl said. "Emotionally, I'm a lot better. My dad came to talk to me today."

"That's great, and you worked out everything?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"That's great," Gohan said.

"What's that you brought," Videl asked, pointing to the poster Gohan had with him.

"This is a gift for you," Gohan said. "Trunks and Goten helped me with it."

"Oh really," she smiled. "Can I see it?"

"Yes," he said handing her the poster.

Videl unraveled the poster and stared at the collage for awhile.

"Gohan…it's pretty, but does it have a theme?"

"Yes…look closer," he said.

"Hmmm…Eiffel tower, cafes, hearts, flowers, pastries, cathedrals. Gohan, did you make me a collage of Paris," Videl asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?"

Gohan reached into his pocket.

"Here you go…two round trip tickets to Paris, France for next year," Gohan said, holding out the tickets with a smile.

"You mean we're going to Paris," Videl asked with a smile.

"Yes," Gohan answered. "Surprise."

"Gohan! This is amazing! Thank you," She squealed, as she hugged him. "So you're going to go with me, right," she asked.

"Of course," he answered, kissing her forehead. "That was kind of the point!"

"This is awesome. Thank you."

"You just get better so I can kidnap you," Gohan said laughing.

"Will do," Videl said with a smile.


End file.
